Playing With Fire
by kinemcfly
Summary: What will happen when a normal girl from Norway starts at a new school in England?  A One Direction story.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep, beep, beep!" I woke up by the horrified sound coming from the alarm clock. I looked at it to see it was 08:00. "Holy Shit" I jumped out of my bed, casually tripping over and I fell! "Ahhhh!" I yelled out loud! I heard some steps coming closer and my mom bursted in. "What is going on? Why aren't you getting ready for school? You start in 30 minutes" She said as she helped me up! "I over slept, can I drop school?" I asked with puppy eyes. "Of course you can't, it's your first day at school! Can't miss that!" She said and walked out of the room. I let my body drop on the bed, as I landed I let out a big sigh. I had just moved to London from Norway. I was terrified to start at a new school, what if they don't like me? What if they hate me because of my accent? I was being too paranoid. I brought myself back to real life and go out of bed. I changed to my decent looking uniform, putted some makeup on, and fixed my hair. I actually looked okay. I ran down stairs, grabbed an apple and looked at the clock. 08.20. "Come on mom!" I said and we ran to the car.

Unfortunately I made it, now a lady was showing me my way to my classroom. The school was actually nice and it did look quite new. I looked at the light blue wall when the lady stopped. "So this is your class room and your teacher is Mr. Simmons" She looked at me and smiled. I nodded and walked into a room with all eyes on me.

"Emh, hello! I'm new here!" my voice was shaky. "Yeah, you must the girl that just moved here from Norway? Why don't you introduce yourself?" I nodded. I walked in from on the blackboard, I was facing about 20 students. " Emh, hi! My name is Kine. I'm 17 and just moved here from Norway. Eh yeah that's about it" I half smiled. The class was staring at me; there was an uncomfortable silence. "I hope you all welcome Kine with open arms!" Mr. Simmons said and showed me to were I was going to sit. Of course, I had to sit back in the class.

I looked to my left to see some boys talking. All of them was good looking, but the boy with the black hair was standing out. I kept looking at them, that was when I heard him say. "So I thought Norwegian girls were supposed to be pretty, well I guess we been proven wrong!" I heard all of them laugh. I knew they were talking about me and I instantly felt crushed. I had only been here for 5 minutes and I already got hate.

**A/N: New story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell rang I got out of the classroom. I didn't like it here. I got a lot of stares. I rushed through the hallway trying to find the next classroom. I was confused. I couldn't find it. "Excuse me?" I turned around to see slightly shorter girl with blonde curls. "Emh..yeah?" "You're the new girl right?" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Sophie! Just thought I would introduce myself!" She smiled with confident. "Hi!" I smiled back at her. "So what class do you got next? I have math!" She said as I looked at my paper. "Emh, I got math too, with Mrs. Rose" "That's my class, let's walk together," She said happily as she linked my arm to hers.

Math class was actually fun, I had become great friends with Sophie. I found out we had all the same classes, which was really great. I had also et her friend Sandra. She was really nice. We were now walking down the hallway; it was the last class of the day, English. As we were walking I saw the same boy I saw in my first class, the boy with the black hair, the one who back talking me. He was leaning on the locker, a girl with light brown hair standing in front of him. He was obviously flirting. He mates were standing beside him, chatting two girls. As I walked by, the boy with black hair looked at me. "Watch now" I heard him. He came closer to me. Before I knew it he bumped into me causing me to drop all my books and papers. "Watch out you…!" He said with a harsh voice, I couldn't hear the last word but I'm sure it wasn't nice. Why is he being like this? I started picking up my books, I looked over to see all of them laughing at me. Sophie got down starting helping " Ignore him, he does it to everybody!" I half smiled as we carried on. "Who's he?" I asked. "His name is Zayn. Zayn Malik. He's the schools bad boy. He does what ever that suits him. And never ever fall for him, he will fuck you up."

**A/N: You review it, I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why on earth do you think I would fall for him?" I spatted out, I didn't like the thought. Sophie looked at me with her big eyes. "I'm just warning you. Every girl in school have or have had a crush on him. And they all end up crying their eyes out in the hallway! He doesn't care about anyone, just himself" "Did you?" I asked. "I what?" She looked up confused. "Fall for him?" "Unfortually I did" S was trying to hide her feelings but I could see it had affected her. "Tell me!" I said sitting down on a bench. She started telling me the whole story, how he pretended to like her just to win a bet. I could see how hurt she was by it and I started hating him even more.

It had been one month now; I actually started to like it. I was really getting along with Sophie and Sandra. We actually called each other best friends now. But everything wasn't okay. Zayn were still picking on me, it was like I had become his new target. Every day he made myself feel like shit, I tried to show I didn't care but I did.

I was walking down the hallway with Sophie and Sandra. It was Friday and we had just finished school and we were on our way to our lockers. As I walked around the corner I noticed something. "Why is my locker open?" I ran to my locker, opened it up and noticed that everything was gone. "Where the fuck is my things?" Everything was missing. I instantly knew who did this. "Zayn!" I was furious. I looked around to find him. I found him practically lying on the floor laughing. I walked angrily towards him. "Where the fuck is my things?" I yelled in his face. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I could see he tried to keep himself from laughing. "Where the fuck are they!" my voice were low but still angry. He laughed, "You might wanna check outside!" I ran outside to see all of my things were lying everywhere. And of course it started raining. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked up everything. I wiped away my tears and I went inside again. I could here the gaps coming from Sophie and Sandra. "How can he do this? Everything is like, ruined." I could hear the anger in Sandra's voice. I tried to stay calm but I just couldn't do it anymore, someone got to stand up to him. And it was going to be me. I dropped everything to the ground and walked furious over to him. I grabbed his sweater and slammed him in the lockers. I was shocked that he hit so hard. He instantly stopped laughing and his face turned red with anger. He got close up to my face; he looked me in the eyes. He looked like he was about to hit me. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I teased him. "You better back off!" He spatted. "Why? So you can show how macho you are and trying to look like you have all the control? Well you are fucking not! You are just an egoistic twat who like to see people feel miserable." I yelled so everyone could hear. His angry face turned serious and he was staring me deep in my eyes. I looked away. "Just admit you like me!" He said calmly. What? Where the hell does this come from? I walked some few steps back in disgust. I could see a smirk firmly formed on his lips. Suddenly all anger got over me and I punched him hard in the jaw. He stepped back cursing at me, I obviously hit hard. I stood there watching him, breathing heavily, my blood was pumping, I could feel the adrenalin stream through my body and it felt good. I could hear people talking and pointing at something; I turned around to see what is was and I did not expect that "Zayn Malik! Kine Oestli! .NOW!"

**A/N: I'm really sorry for short chapters, but this time I tried to write longer. Hope you enjoy it! And it would be really cool if you took your time to review! It keeps me writing :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Explain!" The principal said as he sat us down in front of his desk. We both started telling him in each other's mouths. "Stop, stop, STOP!" We both stopped and looked at the grey haired principal. I crossed my arms and lent back. "One at time, please!" He looked serious at us. "She fucking hit me!" Zayn shouted out. "You fucking took all my things in the rain!" I shouted back. "Kine…. violence is not the answer" The principal said at me with a concern voice. "WHAT?" I looked over at Zayn to see he was pretty pleased with himself. "And Zayn, you have to pay for all the broken things." Zayn started mumbling for himself. "And then there is six days with detention" He paused. "Every Saturday, starting tomorrow!" He ended and stood up. "Be here at 10" and he pushed us out of the office.

I woke up the next day being dragged out of the bed. It was 08.30. "It should be illegal to be awake at this time on a Saturday" I said to my mom who was busy dragging me up from bed. She just laughed. I got up eventually and got dressed in time. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and my big blue hoodie. I brushed my hair and made a cute braid of my fringe and sat it up with some bobby pins, I pulled my white converse on, grabbed my phone, my Ipod, some notebooks, some food and I was ready to go.

I walked into the detention to see only Zayn there. Wow, he actually showed up? I said to myself. I grabbed a chair, sitting far as far away from him I could. It was then the principal walked in. "Kine, you are here. Great, now the detention can start!" He smiled at me and I returned a fake smile back. It was only us here? Well this is going to be awkward.

It was nothing to do here really, until he gave us some homework to do. And of course it was science, my weakest subject. I let out a big sigh causing Zayn to look over at me. "What?" I mouthed and gave him a disgusted look. He didn't even return something back and looked down the books again. As the time went, the questions got even harder. I was at the fourth question and it has already gone an hour. I was really struggling. I looked up to see if the principal was still here, I really needed help. But of course he was not here. "I give up" I whispered to myself. I lent back and pulled out my Ipod and plugged the headset in. I was about to push shuffle when I heard someone talking to me. "Do you need help?" I turned off the Ipod to see who was talking to me. There was no one here except Zayn. I looked at him in confusion. "Did you say something?" I asked him, still confused. "Ehhh., yeah. Ehm do you need help?" "With what?" What was he aiming for? "Eh…with the homework?" He seemed to be stuttering. Did he really ask that? Was he trying to be nice?

**A/N: I just wanted to say my english may not be the best because I'm not english but I'm still learning, but yeah I'm glad you all like my new story so far :) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?" I said shocking. "Umh..nevermind" He mumbled and look down the books. "Are you trying to be nice?" I asked. He looked over to me. "I don't know, do you want help or not?" He sighed. "Yeah sure!" I said and walked over to him. I sat and down. He turned around and two beautiful hazel eyes met me. I have never noticed them before but they were beautiful. I kept looking; I couldn't take my eyes away. It was like I was hypnotized. Suddenly a hand waved dramatically in front of me. I came back to real life. I looked at Zayn's confused face. "Uh..sorry, I got a lot on my mind, you know!" "Yeah sure!" he said and let out a little chuckle. It was a soft and husky. It made my stomach turn upside down. What was happening? "So what task are you on?" "Eh..four" I hesitated. He chuckled again. "Yeah I'm not so good in science!" I said. "I kind of understood that!" I half smiled. He moved closer to me leaning over the books. He started to explain. A musky wave of cologne hit me. The smell grew stronger as I leant closer to him. It was addictive. "Umh?" Zayn noticed how close I was him and stepped back. "Uh..sorry, just making sure I get everything!" I said firmly. He nodded and carried on explaining. "Kine, you need to focus!" I whispered, making sure he didn't hear it.

"What are you guys doing?" Wu both jumped in surprise as we saw the principal standing right in front of us. "Uh…!" Zayn started. "I needed some help with the homework's, and you wasn't here and Zayn offered to help me so we did the homework together!" I jumped in, saying it in one breath. The principal looked curious at us. "Let me see your work!" We quickly handed in the papers and he was studying them closely. He sighed. "Fine, but next time you guys need to work alone. That's how it works. "Now Kine, go back to your seat!" I nodded and went to where I had been sitting. I looked at the clock to see it was 1 pm. Great, only 2 hours left.

Since we had nothing to do the last two hours, our principal let us go a little earlier. How weird, but we thanked him gladly. As I was walking down the corridor, I could see Zayn a few meters in front of me, listening to music. I speeded up a bit to catch him up; as I got closer I could here a familiar song. I listened closer and I could hear Weightless by All Time Low was playing, my favourite song. "What are you listening to?" I asked, even though I know what song it was. "Eh..All Time Low!" "I didn't know you listened to them!" I said curious. "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me!" He said looking at me. "Maybe I'll find out sooner or later!" "Maybe" he said and a little smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly my whole body felt weird, but I kind of liked it.

**A/N: What is happening to Kine? And is Zayn starting to be nice? Review and I let you know sooner or later :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kine's POV:**

It was Friday and I was sitting in the science room waiting for the class to start. I was in deep thoughts. I had only one detention left, which was awesome. Just 1 more day and I'm free. Zayn and I started really getting along. I actually think I am starting to like him. He's sweet, really funny, we have actually a lot in common and he's smart, I like smart guys. He doesn't have bad looks either and his hazel eyes just make my heart skip. The best thing is that we talks everyday, but it seemed like we always have to talk when no one else was around, which I found very confusing. But at least we are talking. "What's going on with you and Zayn?" Sophie interrupted my thoughts by slamming her sciences books on the desk. I looked up seeing her crossing her arm, looking serious at me. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I defended myself. "Spit it out Kine!" Sandra forced. "Eh..Why? There is nothing to talk about!" "There is! Something is going on between you guys and I'm not liking it!" Sophie almost yelled out. "We are just friends okay!" "How the hell did that happen?" Sandra spat out. "He was being nice. And he is not what you think he is. He is sweet and funny and smart and nice…" I stopped as they both looked shocked at me. "You like him don't you?" Sandra asked. "What? I do not!" I said laughing trying to convince them. "I'm disappointed Kine, I told you not to fall for him. He will hurt you" Sophie said, almost sounding hurt. "But I'm not" I lied. "You are lying. I can see you are falling for him!" I felt really bad for lying to the girls. They were right, but they were wrong about him. He was different.

The science class went fine. Got hushed on so many times, that my techer actually gave me a lot more homework than the others. But I looked on the Brightside. Now I could ask Zayn to help me with the homeworks. I just gotta have the nerve to do it. There he was. Standing with his hands in his pockets, talking to his friends. He looked over at me and gave me a half smile. Okay, he noticed me; I have to go ask now. I slowly started walking towards Zayn. He saw me walking, and his friends turned around. I got up to them. "Hi Zayn!" I said low. "Eh..hi!" I looked over at his friends who looked like they were going to laugh. I ignored them. "So, I have really much science homework and I since I know you are good in science. I thought we could do homework's sometimes? Like tomorrow, at mine or your house?" I finished. His friends started laughing hysterically. Zayn joined. "Eh…keep dreaming!" And he continued laughing with the boys. My heart suddenly fell a lot heavier. I was crushed. He was nothing like I thought he was. Sophie was right. He just wanted to hurt me. I walked away in anger hoping tears wouldn't fall down my cheeks.

**Zayn's POV:**

I spotted Kine looking at me. I half smiled. There she stood, looking all cute in her uniform. I really started to like her; she just seemed so different that all the other girls. She walked towards us and all my mates turned around to look. Oh no, don't come here. "Hi Zayn!" She said. She looked so innocent. "Eh..hi!" I said back, sounding nervous. I noticed the guys were about to laugh. "So, I have really much science homework and I since I know you are good in science. I thought we could do homework's sometimes? Like tomorrow, at mine or your house?" She asked. FUCK! The guys broke into fits of laughter. I joined them. "Eh…keep dreaming!" I answered cockily, but I didn't mean it. I could see she got hurt and I could see she was about to cry but I didn't do anything. Instead I kept laughing with the guys. She walked away. I suddenly felt a strange feeling I had never felt before. It was guilt!

**A/N: I found this chapter really hard to write. I wanna know if it's bad or not. REVIEW! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zayn's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I grunted as I got out of bed. I felt horrible. The guilt was still there. I regretted everything. I was upset. They say that you never realize what you have until it's gone. That's how I feel now. I have lost a girl I have never felt so real with. Usually when I am with girls I am cocky and I use wanker as my last name. But with her I was different. I was me. The real me. I had to tell her how I really feel. Maybe she will forgive me? Of course she will, she's my friend. Maybe more…

I sat on my usual spot waiting for detention to start. She was nowhere to be found. Maybe she skipped? As the thought of her skipping detention the door burst open. My skipped a beat. There she was. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a big oversized jumper. Her hair was sat up with a messy bun. No make up. She looked tired but there was something about her, which made her look more beautiful than ever. She glanced over at her usual spot, it was right beside me. Our eyes met and I soonly felt my cheeks redden. How does she do it? Making me feel all weird around her these past weeks? She started walking towards me. Something inside gave me hope that she would take her usual spot, but she kept walking. I looked at her hips swaying as she walked slowly walked towards the desk near the window. Her hips, they were hypnotizing. Swaying gracious like that, it made my whole body tingling. "Mr. Malik, you have plenty of time to stare at Kine later, but right now it's detention." I snapped out of hypnosis to see the principal looking down at me. "Yeah, umh sorry!" I blurted out. Oh God, how embarrassing.

I had decided I was going to try talk to Kine as soon as detention was over. She finished packing her stuff and while I was trying to pick up the courage to go over and talked to her. Before I knew it I was walking towards her. She saw me coming started walking faster. I hurried up to catch her up. "What do you want Malik?" Her annoyed voice rang through my ears. "I want to apologize" She started walking faster. I couldn't keep up and I grabbed her by her shoulders. She winced. "I DON'T WANT AN APOLOGISE, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She spat at me. "Just listen!" I tried to do the puppy eyes, by her look it obviously didn't work. She crossed her arms looking harsh at me. There was a silence and I could see she was getting more annoyed. "Well go on then!" I started blurting all out. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry for being a prick, I'm sorry I hurt you. I really have no good explanation for being like that, I…I am…" "You are afraid of being judged, by your friends!" She finished the sentence for me. I looked down, she was right, I was. "I knew it!" I heard her whisper and she walked out of the school. I quickly follow her. "Kine, please! Wait!" She stopped and turned around to face me. "If you were really sorry, you wouldn't be afraid of what your friends think about you!" She turned around and started walking again. I was going to follow when someone yelled my name. "Ey, Zayn!" It was Harry and the rest. "Why you hanging out with her? Or should we say the Norwegian version of Ugly Betty?" I knew whom they were talking about. I looked over at her and saw her hurt expression. Suddenly my blood started boiling with anger as I headed towards Harry. I pushed him harshly causing him to back off. "What the fuck mate?" He was confused. "Don't fucking call her that again!" my anger was boiling. He chuckled. "What? Ugly Betty?" He grinned cheekily. I felt my fist clench and before I knew it blood was streaming down from Harry's nose. I walked away furiously thinking about what I've had done. I just hit my best friend.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while, writers block :/ PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
